


a family trait

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Family moments, Gen, protect the kanekis at all costs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ichika is impulsive. So impulsive that Ken is almost impressed at her ability to decide something reckless in no less than three-fourths of a second.Post-ending, pre-epilogue





	a family trait

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write wholesome Kaneki family content so here you go. It was written pretty quickly so don't expect anything profound or amazing, and I'm sure there are some errors. Sorry in advance. 
> 
> I'm slowly trying to write things that are a little more impactful and take more than a few minutes to jot down lol

Ichika is impulsive. So impulsive that Ken is almost impressed at her ability to decide something reckless in no less than three-fourths of a second. This, of course, led to his daughter doing ridiculous things out of the sheer curiosity of observing the consequences. She was two and a half and he understood from all the baby magazines he had read throughout Touka’s pregnancy that at this age children interacted with the world in strange ways to learn more about their surroundings. He understood the reasoning behind it all, which helped him never to get too upset when she flushed something down the toilet that unquestionably didn’t belong there in the first place. It helped him to never raise his voice when she decided that she didn’t like the way his desk lamp looked and concluded that _maybe_ if she pushed it off the table it would look much better on the floor; all pretty and broken like jewel shards.

He and Touka both knew _why_ she was like this, and neither was angry during their everyday experiences with their little handful of trouble, though frustrated would be an appropriate word. Particularly when concerning Touka.

A good example is when the family was driving home, their daughter, in the backseat with the window rolled down, suspending her favorite rabbit plushie precariously close to the window.

From the front seat of the car, Touka turned around to now see the toy dangling outside the window, where the wind fluttered at it. She took the time to warn firmly, "If you throw that out the window, we aren't stopping to get it back, understand?" She spared Ken a serious glance as if to say _You won’t stop, do you hear me, Kaneki?_

Touka was certainly the scary disciplinary figure between the two. 

Ken watched through the review mirror as Ichika thought about her mother's words for all of a fraction of a second before releasing the toy and watching with fascinated eyes as it was whipped and turned and fluttered away in the wind.

For a few moments, there was silence then, realizing the consequences of her decision a little belatedly, Ichika began to wail. "Bunny! Bunny!" She cried out for her toy, hands clutching the air. "Come back!" She sobbed, her voice no doubt breaking the sound barrier. Touka put her hands over her ears, shaking her head.

Two days later, Ichika was beyond excited to see the mysterious reappearance of her stuffed rabbit.

"He walk home!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down on happy little feet, barely able to contain her joy and talking in that adorable broken young child way that never failed to make Ken's heart melt. "Look! He walk home to me mama!" She ran over to Touka to show off her returned Bunny-chan. "He came back!"

"That's great, baby. I'm glad." Touka told Ichika with all the delicate care of a mother as she smoothed her daughter's pudding colored hair behind her ears. Even if Touka was the main authority figure at the end of the day she was just as helplessly enamored with the little girl as her husband was.

That night, as the couple was retiring to bed Ken could feel Touka eyeing him skeptically. “It's crazy how little Bunny-chan found his way home, huh?” She wasn't upset if anything her voice held a teasing lilt to it that said without saying _You're a sap, Kaneki_. Then more sternly she added, “She’s going to have to learn to stop being so impulsive sooner or later. We won't always be there to clean up her mistakes.”

“True but she has plenty of time to grow up and mature, Touka-chan. Let her be an impulsive little girl for a little while longer.” He then added with a barely hidden grin, “We were impulsive too, not so long ago.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Oh yeah? How so?" she challenged.

“Well, when we conceived Ichi-”

“Oh, shut up!” While laughing at his wife's reddening face, he only narrowly managed to dodge the pillow being flung at his face.

Fighting back a smile Touka tells him far too convincingly, “Next time I’m tossing you out the window!”

He threw the pillow back, connecting with its target much to his equal delight and terror as Touka grabbed the remaining three other pillows, declaring an all-out war. Neither would be falling asleep any time soon.

Perhaps Ichika wouldn't grow out of this phase. Maybe impulsiveness was a family trait.


End file.
